


Dress

by Kaneko



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-15
Updated: 2002-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC was at his most intellectual when he was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Halimede wanted "JoeC! BigHappilyBi!Joey, and bonus points for JC-in-a-dress."

JC was at his most intellectual when he was drunk. Ordinarily, he was a pretty lowbrow guy, who enjoyed such pursuits as watching Fear Factor and getting his ass kicked at Foosball. But get a drink or two into him, and he had a theory for everything.

It was one of his most charming qualities, Joey thought, as JC rummaged around in the closet, and blithered things like, "So I have this theory about girls who make out with girls!" And, delightedly, "Dude, you have a _lot_ of dresses!"

"Yup!" Joey said. He flopped back onto the bed and grinned up at his reflection in the porn mirror. "I get invited to a lot of costume parties," he explained.

"Hey man, don't _even_ put that on me." JC sounded a little muffled and lot amused. "I know you just like wearing them."

Joey smiled. He did indeed love dusting off the fake tits. The fact was, he was twenty-six years old, and there was still nothing funnier in life than a dude in a dress. Especially if it was himself.

He licked his lips and rubbed his crotch a little, just to see his dick press against his jeans in the mirror. "You getting naked in there?" he said hopefully.

"Better," JC said. He strolled out from behind the closet door and twirled. He was wearing a seriously ugly polka-dotted dress and a deeply smug expression. "You ever fucked a guy in drag?"

Joey licked his lips. "Yeah," he admitted. He'd fucked men and women in pretty much every conceivable outfit in every conceivable way. It didn't dim the thrill though. Sex was sex was sex was the best thing in the entire world. Especially when it was with JC.

"You got a theory about that?" he said as JC moved to kneel over him on the bed.

"Maybe," JC said. He licked the curve of Joey's ear, and Joey gasped, feeling it all the way down his spine. He whimpered involuntarily. "Maybe you wanted to feel a little different."

"Maybe," Joey said.

He touched the crisp hair on JC's thigh. The last guy had worn silky black stockings and glossy lipstick. But JC... JC looked like a man in a dress. His hairy legs poked out from under the skirt, and it was funny and excruciatingly hot at the same time.

"Mm," JC said. "I'm going to jerk you off, and then I'm going to lift my skirt and fuck you so hard." He touched Joey's mouth when Joey whimpered. "Watch," he said. He licked his palm and then slowly lifted the skirt.

Joey felt himself start to shake. He didn't know whether to look at himself in the mirror or JC or JC in the mirror. He felt overwhelmed. He always did with JC.

"This does feel different," he whispered. "Why does it always feel different with you? You got a theory about that?"

JC smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you too, Joe," he said.


End file.
